


How England died and Lives Anew

by Mama_Inglaterra_Baoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, Heartache, Lost Memories, M/M, New love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Inglaterra_Baoi/pseuds/Mama_Inglaterra_Baoi
Summary: It a very short story about England losing the love of his life and that kills him, not physically but emotionally, and how he tries his best to get his lover's memories back. FrUk and PortEng.~I posted this story on my Wattpad page, but I'm most likely gonna delete that page sometime soon, so resharing it here. I wrote this years ago and originally was written towards a friend, but she wanted me to continue it.





	1. The Death

  

_It's alright. It's alright"_

**_That was the last words France told me on December 23, 2008. I watched him as his life slowly goes away, too much in shock to even cry for him. However, that was seven years ago; sadly, France is living life cheerfully as ever, just like every one of us nations can't really die, neither can he. Unfortunately, we do at times lose somethings mental or physical the moment we come back to life, and for France, he lost our time and love together. France and I moved in together about five years before that death, and I was happy to be with the man I loved, but then he had to go and get himself killed. He lost all of those memories, the moving in together, the confession, the love, and now I can't even look at him in the face without wanting to cry. Sure, we still hang out at times, but to him, we are only friends and nothing more. No, not even friends more like brothers, and that breaks my heart even more than just being friends. I did try to get him to remember by taking him to all the spot we used to love to go to, and even to our old house we used to live in, but nothing. Nothing seemed to return to him, and the fact that I still remember everything as clear as day is killing me every single bloody day I see him. Why couldn't it be me? Why do I have to be the one to remember everything and act all happy and brave for him? I don't know how long I can handle this. Francis, my love, I miss you. When are you going to return to me?_ **

_"This is the story of how I died."_  


	2. The Goodbye

**I sigh heavily while entering the building. Another world meeting I have to attend too, and that isn't the world part of it. The worst part is that this month it is being held in Paris, and all those memories with him I'm desperately trying to forget is coming back to me. _'Please, don't have me sitting next to him anything but that'_ , I thought to myself. I hoped that Kiku or Antony sit next to me, heck I wouldn't mind Ivan sitting next to me either just as long as it wasn't Francois.**

"England-san, may I speak with you?"  **A kind gentle voice could be heard from behind me as I turn around to face Japan. Japan is one of the few people who France and I told about our marriage and living together since it could have caused a problem with other allies we didn't tell anyone, but those we trusted the most with our love life. Kiku also knows that Francois doesn't remember anything, and has tried to help me get France to remember as well as tried to help me move on.**

"Eh? What would you like to speak with me about, Nihon?"  **(Nihon is how you say Japan in Japanese). I replied to him with a slight smile on my face to reassure him that I'm doing just fine even though it is a lie.**

"It about Francois. How has he been doing so far? Any progress? How have you been doing all this time?"  **Kiku asked in a worried tone. I could tell how worry Japan is, he can worry a bit too much though and that isn't good for his health, really Japan you make me worry about you as you worry for me. Unfortunately, there has been zero progress on Francois' memories, and at this point, I don't care anymore. It seems that France has gotten quite close to my brother, Scotland. I see them always together and having a great time. It breaks my heart to see him with someone else, but as long as he's happy I suppose I don't mind, and plus it's with my brother which make me feel a bit relief about it.**

"No progress so far. He seems to be very happy with my brother, so I guess I'm happy for that."  **I looked at Japan with a deeply hurt, saddened face as I tell him** , "I've decided Japan, I'm no longer going to wait for him, I'm going to start to move on",  **my voice started to break around the end of what I said as I try to hold in the tears. I had prayed every night that the Lord would take away those memories, but it seems He refused and this is my punishment for all those years of ignoring Him.**

 **I sigh lightly as the meeting is finally over, and I rushed over to the door only to get stop by France. I still couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eyes, so I focused on looking at his beard which wasn't a good idea.**  "Angleterre, why don't we go to the pub?"  **He asked, normally after the meeting France and I would always go and get drunk, but this time I can't not, at least not with him.**

"No, I can't this time, sorry", **I said to him while walking away. I was so glad no one left before me or the fact my car was up close to the entrance because I would be so embarrassed if someone saw me crying. I couldn't hold it back anymore and just cried my eyes out after leaving him like that.**

"This is goodbye, my love."


	3. It's too late

**It has been a full year since I talk to or seen François, besides the occasional world meeting of course, but I feel guilty in a way for leaving things the way they were in our last encounter. Despite the feeling of guilt for him, I have been somewhat happy lately....because of João. Recently, I would stay over at Portugal's place, and at first, it was strange, because Antonio (João's younger brother) would be there, and that would just be kind of...weird. If you don't know, Antonio and I were married once, however, our marriage was nothing more than just business between our two nations or at least that's what I think it was. Several years after our marriage ended, I found out that Antonio was in love with me at one point like I was with him, but of course it was too late for us we moved on I was happy with François, and he was with Gilbert. Anyway, João and I have been getting closer to each other in the last past year; our countries have been allies with each other since 1386, and throughout that whole time I feel like I've gotten to really know João than I have ever had before. I took Kiku's advice and kept my distance from François, try to move on and all, but lately François is annoying with tons of phone calls and text messages saying "we need to talk" and what not, it bothering me so much! Therefore, I had decided to meet up with him tomorrow at the café down the street from the hotel I'm currently staying at. I sigh heavily as I left the hotel and walked down the street thinking about what the Frenchman wants from me, but at the same time, it was sort of painful to walk. The night before João and I had some fun together if you know what I mean, and boy does he know how to rock the bed. I took my time to get to the café, not because of the pain, but because I was thinking of what to say in a different situation that might just happen. I open the door and look around the place, and I would soon realize that François is already at a table. I took a deep breathe in and out before walking to him and taking a seat across from him.**

"So you wanted to talk?" **I tried to make sure he wouldn't notice the pain I'm in after sitting down on a wooden chair. I look at him waiting for his reply as I could tell that François seems a bit nervous for some odd reason.** "I-I..um..." **I watch as he struggles to say what he wants to say until he finally said it and that was when my heart took another hit.** "I love you Arthur, I may not completely remember our past, and I know I hurt you in many ways, but I have and always will love you." **He pulls out the ring, the ring I have been looking for since that tragedy. I just sat there in complete shock I didn't even say a word like how I could? I finally moved on and happily in a relationship with Portugal and now this? Is this some sick joke? Did my brother, Scotland, got France to do this? If so, my brother has gone too far with this.** "This is a joke? First, you hurt me, made me think that you and my brother are a thing and just when I finally find someone to be with you tell me this?" **I didn't want to seem like I was cruel to him, but I-I just felt like hell again. François was able to understand what I was feeling at the moment, and I could tell with that sad expression he is making.** "Je Suis désolé, Arthur. I don't mean to cause you any more pain, but I just wanted to tell you this, and as well I wanted to tell you that I am happy for you. You and João belong together, and please don't think this is your brother's fault. He was pissed at me for a long time, and even after he told me the story, it took me a while to be friends with him again. I'm not asking for you to leave Port and be with me again I know I am too late for that, but can we try to be friends once again?" **I listened to him and was able to calm down with his words. I tried very very hard not to burst into tears as I gladly nod at him.** "You are forgiven François; however, it will take some time, but I'll love to be friends with you. I do hope you and my brother get along well I know how important you are to Scottie. For now, I need some time alone."  **I told him before getting up from my chair and leaving the café. Since the hotel was just across the street, it didn't take me long to get there, but once I got there, I let go and cried my eyes out.**

 

**Narrator: Portugal and England would soon get married in three years time, and like they promise France and England became friends once again. The End.~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Je suis désolé= I am sorry  
**


End file.
